


Boarding School Games

by surexit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurses play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School Games

“Truth or dare, Chummy?” Trixie’s grinning, already giggling. She leans across Cynthia to top Jenny’s glass up, and Jenny smiles her thanks.

“Oh, gosh,” Chummy says, a little flustered. “Truth, I suppose. No, dare! Oh, but I suppose you’ll think of something frightfully horrid.”

“You need to choose, sweetie,” Trixie says, eyes sparkling up at Chummy through her eyelashes. She can’t seem, Jenny thinks, to ever stop flirting.

“Oh, golly, truth, I suppose. But I simply won’t answer if it’s too much, Trixie, I’m warning you.”

“That’s not the rule,” Trixie objects, pouting.

Chummy frowns, considering. “I suppose not,” she agrees ponderously. “Play up, play up, and play the game, and all that. Alright, old thing, go on then.”

“Oh, goodie,” Trixie says. “Let me see now. Who’s the sexiest,” her voice rolls around the sibilant sounds of the word, “man you’ve ever kissed?”

“Golly!” Chummy says, the two syllables beautifully expressive. “That _is_ rather a question, isn’t it?”

Trixie tips her head to the side and looks theatrically interested. Cynthia, Jenny notes, just looks genuinely, if embarrassedly interested. Jenny herself has to admit that it’s nice to hear these kinds of confidences, to know that they all trust each other enough to play this kind of game. “Go on, Chummy,” she says, smiling. “We’re all desperately wondering.”

“Well, I, er. I haven’t exactly torn a path through the chaps, you know.”

“Oh go on, Chummy, there must have been some before Peter,” Cynthia says.

“What if Peter’s the sexiest?” Chummy looks a little defiant. “He’s jolly good-looking and all that.”

“Of course he is, darling,” Trixie says, “and he can be your answer if you want, but it would be much more exciting if there was some dashing man in India.” Chummy looks down at the floor, but she’s clearly blushing a little. Trixie squeals. “There _was_!”

“Well, er,” Chummy says. “He was a Bertie, they’re distant cousins of ours. He was in the army, or the Civil Service, or something rather dashing, and he was staying with us over Christmas.” She smiles, the smile she uses when she’s slightly nervous and slightly excited. “Very tall chap, wonderful blonde hair. Mater thought he was a little NQOS, I never found out why.”

“Chummy, you dreadful thing, he sounds delicious!” Trixie purses her lips around her cigarette. “Go on, where did you do the dirty deed?”

“In the greenhouse actually.” Chummy smiles slightly smugly. “Next to Mother’s roses.”

“Oh how wonderful!” Trixie says, and Cynthia and Jenny laugh. “Your turn now, Chummy, who’re you going to ask?”

“Er, um, Jenny, I suppose. Truth or dare, old thing?”

Jenny smiles into her glass of wine. “Oh, go on, I’ll have a dare.”

“Well.” Chummy’s eyes gleam with naughtiness behind her spectacles. “I dare you to kiss one of us!”

Jenny laughs helplessly. “Gosh, Chummy, that’s such a _boarding school_ dare.”

“I know.” Chummy doesn’t look remotely shamefaced. “Sorry, old thing. Childhood conditioning, you know.”

“I think I’ll kiss Trixie,” Jenny says, and it has absolutely nothing to do with how Trixie’s lips look right at the moment, as she takes the cigarette out of her mouth and blows smoke away towards the corner of the room.

“Darling, I’m flattered,” she says, and leans forwards, lips pouted. 

“Just a dash of courage,” Jenny says facetiously, and drains her glass before she leans in to meet Trixie, resting one hand on the carpet in the centre of the circle.

Trixie’s lips are cool and waxy with lipstick, and she tastes overwhelmingly of cigarette smoke. Jenny doesn’t stay there for very long, and pulls back to the sounds of Cynthia and Chummy clapping.

“Well done, Jenny, you _are_ a sport,” Cynthia says.

Trixie says nothing, just eyes Jenny speculatively as she lifts the cigarette to her mouth again. There’s something in the set of her jaw that makes Jenny go a little hot at the back of her neck. “Yes, well done, sweetie. Your turn, who’s next?”


End file.
